Casate Conmigo
by Bella-uchiha1
Summary: Sasuke a vuelto a Konoha a la boda de su mejor amigo,sin imaginarse siquiera quien es la futura esposa ¿que hara cuando se entere que es la mujer que el tenia en mente para rehacer su clan?...¿estara el destino a su favor o en contra?
1. Chapter 1

**Uyyy aquí les traigo una nueva historia, espero que les guste es un Sasusaku o también un Narasaku, espero que les guste...bye, léanla y dejen reviews**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

**REWIEWS SON MOTIVACION XD**

Genial había llegado hace tan solo unas horas a Konoha, y ya estaba escuchando la primera pelea de su mejor amigo con la que seria su futura esposa, ni siquiera la había visto, solo escuchaba sus gritos eufóricos viniendo de la habitación, en parte sentía un poco de asco Naruto y ella habían estado teniendo relaciones hasta hace solo unos minutos...cuando el rubio pareció confesarle que Él, ósea: "Sasuke Uchiha" estaba ahí en la que seria su casa dentro de algunos días.

-¿QUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-fue el largo y prolongado grito que escucho desde el intento de living de su mejor amigo, luego solo se oyó como alguien se estrellaba contra la pared- Naruto estuvimos teniendo sexo, y ahora me dices que tu amigo esta afuera de la habitación....eres un completo idiota

-Descuida el esta borracho, de lo que posiblemente escucho ni se va a acordar-fue la respuesta del rubio.

"Así que eso crees" pensó Sasuke recostándose en el sillón que había en la casa, ya no escucho mas desde la habitación. Solo vio como una mujer salía desde ahí a medio vestir, para sin siquiera voltearse a oírla abandonar la casa. Claro que no pudo reconocerla puesto que estaba todo muy oscuro y él demasiado borracho, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que no olvidaría esos gritos.

Al otro día cuando despertó vio a su Naruto sentado a una orilla del sillón con la vista perdida.

-¿Que pasa dobe problemas con la cama?...hump...parece que rechina mucho- Naruto le lanzo un cojín que esquivo con gran facilidad, a pesar de estar medio adormilado y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza producto de todo el sake que había tomado.

-No es gracioso-respondió el rubio tratando de no parecer imbecil- ella se enojo conmigo.

-Obviamente, no le dijiste que vendría a Konoha, ni menos que me quedaría en tu casa, créeme si yo hubiese sido ella habría cancelado el matrimonio- Naruto se tenso, y abrió los ojos como plato esa idea no le agradaba mucho, de hecho no le agradaba nada- hombre es broma.

-Pero eres mi mejor amigo, como tú dices era obvio que te invitaría a mi boda y como tu mansión es ocupada ahora por los Hyuga no te queda más remedio que quedarte conmigo.

- Pero todavía no me cuentas quien es la desafortunada... quiero decir afortunada mujer que se va a casar contigo-agrego Sasuke sentándose en el sillón, mientras evitaba bostezar al parecer no había dormido mucho, por la función que dio su amigo.

-Pensé que Neji o Kiba te lo habían contado, ayer en la despedida de soltero-confeso Naruto dirigiéndose a la cocina para prepararse un plato de ramen

Sasuke no respondió, porque al nombrar a esos dos le pareció obvio saber quien era la novia solo guardo silencio, y por un momento se alegro, y una sonrisa un tanto arrogante se curvo en sus labios, pero luego volvió a su estado natural (cubito de hielo)-Creo que ya se de quien se trata.

-Ah- Naruto tomo una pausa antes de proseguir- ¿y no te molesta?- pregunto arqueando levemente una ceja, pero sin que Sasuke se percatara de eso.

-Claro que no...Lo importante es que me avisaste, créeme no podías haber elegido mejor padrino (¿dijo eso sasuke?).

Naruto apago la cocinilla y luego se golpeo la cabeza con el sartén como indicando que algo se le había olvidado.

Mierda ¿teme tienes hora?- cierto se le había olvidado completamente el almuerzo.

(Sasuke miro el reloj que se encontraba atrás de Naruto y se lo apunto)

Mierda...ahora si que me matan los chicos. Habíamos quedado de almorzar todos juntos a la una de la tarde y ya falta media hora y yo que no me he vestido ah no ¿porque nunca llego a tiempo?

Naruto comenzó a buscar por toda la casa que ropa colocarse, mientras Sasuke entro al baño a darse una pequeña ducha, la cual termino 45 minutos después, al salir del baño vio que Naruto lo esperaba afuera del baño con los nervios hechos trizas pero no le dijo nada porque si lo hacia iban a terminar discutiendo y llegando aun mas tarde. Simplemente suspiro con fuerza y comenzaron a caminar por Konoha, hasta llegar al ichikaru (no se si es así corríjanme si me equivoco) donde estaban sentados en una mesa varios de los amigos de Naruto (Lee, Neji, Kiba, Ino, Tenten Sai y Shikamaru) también su ex sensei Kakashi y por su puesto Tsunade, quedan aun cuatro puestos disponibles.

Cuando los vieron entrar, Lee pareció atragantarse, mientras Ino le susurraba algo al oído a Tenten y luego las dos se tensaban, Tsunade abrió los ojos a mas no poder sin creer que Naruto hubiese conseguido que Sasuke viniera a la aldea solo por su boda...era cierto hace ya siete años que el menor de los Uchiha había abandonado la aldea, hace cuatro asesino a su hermano...pero en ningún momento demostró tener interés en volver a Konoha, ni menos en una persona que lo espero todo ese tiempo...claro recupero su amistad con Naruto pero aun así siguió viviendo en la aldea del sonido.

-¿Aun no llega?-cuestiono Naruto a los presentes sentándose y observando el puesto que se encontraba desocupado a su lado derecho ya que del otro lado se estaba sentando Sasuke.

-Si llego, esta en el baño junto con...-Tenten fue interrumpida por Neji quien le dio un ligero golpe en las costillas, parecía un poco molesto.

-¿Pero que le hiciste acaso no sabes que ella descarga su furia con nosotros?-cuestiono el Hyuga casi colérico indicándole las ojeras producto de que no había podía dormir consolando a la novia.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja como no entendía la situación Hinata `por lo que recordaba era una chica pasiva, no la concebía como una chica enojona "valla que debe haber cambiado" pensó al mismo tiempo que sonreía no se imaginaba una Hinata histérica eso mas bien le sonaba a.....Sakura. Pero fue abruptamente sacado de sus pensamientos al ver a niñita Hyuga próximamente la señora Uzumaki caminando tímidamente hacia ellos, con Sakura por detrás. Las dos se veían hermosas Sasuke nunca las había visto sin su uniforme de Ninja. Quizás el venir a la boda de su amigo le serviría como excusa para acercarse a Sakura Las dos miraron entre si y luego al Uchiha, se sonrieron entre ellas, parecían tramar un plan maléfico, realmente maléfico... pero finalmente Hinata se acerco a su novio y Sasuke comprendió cada vez menos la situación, parecía impactado con la escena. Hinata acababa de besar a Kiba.

El uchiha menor observo a Naruto esperando una explicación pero al instante comprendió todo cuando Sakura se sentó al lado derecho del Kyubi. Simplemente cerró los ojos y fingió saberlo todo aunque no era así y le dolía lo que acababa de ver.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2:**_

Sintió la falta de aire hacerse presente en sus pulmones, pero y que esperaba ¿Qué Sakura lo esperara casta y devota hasta que el se resignara a volver?...mierda la respuesta era si, pero si que era un gran idiota y pensándolo bien ni siquiera la conocía bien.

Después de que el matara a Orochimaru se habían visto un par de veces en las que si ocurrieron cosas entre ellos, observo a Naruto unos segundos y se sintió mas imbecil aun, le pareció que conspiraban en su contra pero a cambio solo suspiro con resignación, noto las miradas de todos centrarse sobre él como que esperaban que comenzara a maldecir o se fuera sin dar ninguna explicación pero no les daría ese lujo de disfrutar con su sufrimiento.

-¿y a que hora comemos?-pregunto Naruto intentando relajar a todos.

Sakura le sonrío y tomo su mano ignorando olímpicamente a Sasuke, Naruto la miro y se sonrieron cómplicemente, el se acerco a su rostro lentamente y le dio un fugas beso en los labios. Neji carraspeo en señal de que quería hablar Sakura le puso mala cara se paro al parecer Daria un discurso.

-hoy no Neji, ya tuvimos suficiente de tus discursos- le dijo cansadamente Tenten casi obligándolo a sentarse.

-como el de anoche aun me revuelve el estomago- Neji elevo las cejas indignado. La verdad es que Tenten era la mejor amiga de Sakura y también su esposa por lo que siempre cuando la pelirrosa tenía problemas con su novio terminaba en su casa.

-yo diría que lo que te revuelve el estomago es otra cosa- le rebatió a Sakura observando directamente a Sasuke.

Kakashi contuvo la risa, ni siquiera observó Sakura pero podía imaginarse la expresión fulminante que probablemente tendría. Tsunade elevo una ceja y todos los demás centraron su vista en la pelirrosa esperando se parara a golpearlo.

-no soy tan inmadura Hyuga, no se de que hablas- respondió secamente mientras ordenaba para comer.

El Hyuga le sonrío de manera triunfal.

-Anoche no decías lo mismo- Sakura que sostenía una copa en sus manos la apretó hasta reventarla.

-Tenten controla a tu mono si no quieres que lo mate.

Un aura un tanto oscura apareció alrededor de Sakura, y todos supieron que no estaba mintiendo.

-Neji cállate o no follaremos en dos semanas- pareció dar justo en el clavo por el Hyuga guardo silencio y solo murmuro cosas por lo bajo

Naruto miro a todos sus amigos, parecían estar incómodos con la situación pero aun no comprendía, puede que a Sakura le gustara Sasuke pero eso fue cuando eran niños y nunca pasó nada entre ellos ¿cierto?

-y dime Sasuke ¿Qué te pareció Konoha? ¿Han cambiado algunas cosas no crees?-pregunto Kakashi haciendo clara alusión a Sakura.

Naruto pareció no prestarle atención estaba mucho mas interesado en los labios de su novia, los cuales había comenzado a besar, Sasuke blanqueo los ojos cuando los vio, la situación no podía ser mas incomoda y Naruto parecía no darse cuenta.

-¿te molesta algo?- inquirió Neji casi con sorna observando a la pareja que se besaba.

_¿Qué si me molesta algo?... ¿que si me molesta algo?....que no ves que mi mejor amigo se esta casi comiendo a la mujer que debería ser mi mujer, y tu lo sabes imbecil tu nos viste…tu sabes que yo fui el primer hombre que se acostó con ella._

DEJEN REVIEWS PLISS

DESDE YA MUXAS GRACIAS

AKI ESTA LA CONTI Y EL CAPITULO 1 REPARADO

SI HAY REVIEWS HAY MOTIVACION XD.

BYE

DESDE YA MUXAS GRACIAS


	3. III: Un almuerzo bastante peculiar

_**Capitulo 2:**_

-¿te molesta algo?- inquirió Neji casi con sorna observando a la pareja que se besaba.

_¿Qué si me molesta algo?... ¿que si me molesta algo?....que no ves que mi mejor amigo se esta casi comiendo a la mujer que debería ser mi mujer, y tu lo sabes imbecil tu nos viste…tu sabes que yo fui el primer hombre que se acostó con ella._

_**Capitulo 3: Un almuerzo bastante peculiar.**_

-¿lo dices por algo en especial?- cuestiono Tsunade asesinando con la mirada a Neji.

El Hyuga negó con la cabeza y recibió el plato de comida que le esta sirviendo la camarera con algo de temor como si temiera que le hubiesen colocado veneno o algo que pudiese afectar su salud.

-Neji… ¿Qué no te dijo tu esposa que guardaras silencio?- pregunto Lee queriendo fastidiarlo.

-da lo mismo total hace un buen tiempo que me cortaron el agua-Hinata lo observo y se rasco la cabeza al parecer no había comprendido.

-Eso quiere decir que no tienen sexo-le aclaro Kiba en oído a su novia, a lo que la chica se solo se sonrojo y asintió levemente.

Les terminaron de servir el almuerzo a todos, y en ningún momento alguno de los invitados se digno a hablar como si la situación en la que se encontraban por algún extraño motivo fuera incomoda, siendo que ese almuerzo lo habían estado planeando durante meses…claro ninguno de ellos contaba con la honorable presencia de Sasuke Uchiha.

-y dime Uchiha ¿tienes hijos?- pregunto Lee tratando de ser agradable, puesto que el no sabia nada de la seudo relación que hubo entre Sasuke y su flor de cerezo hace algunos años atrás.

-No, pero pienso tenerlos pronto.

Sakura se trapico con un pedazo de papa que había en su comida al escuchar eso, se paro de su asiento y comenzó a saltar y consiguió respirar, entonces noto las miradas de todos los presentes por primera vez después de informarles que Uchiha estaba invitado a su boda cortesía de Naruto.

-Mierda- mascullo por lo bajo, mordiéndose la lengua-¿en que estábamos?- su falso disimulo solo paso desapercibido para Naruto y Lee- bueno Uchiha ¿Quién es la desafortunada?

Sasuke ladeo la cabeza y no centro su vista en ella sino en Naruto, quien parecía al igual que todos los presentes intrigados por conocer la respuesta.

-no la conoces, pero quizás puedan ser amigas tienen tantas cosas en común- Sakura lo observo con algo de odio había comprendido la indirecta con eso de "cosas en común" se refería a él.

-no me imagino, deberías haberla traído-contesto ella con desinterés.

Sasuke la recorrió con la vista de pies a cabeza cosa que la hizo enrojecer, y no paso desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes…ni siquiera para Naruto, pero no le dio mayor importancia después de todo ella se iba a casar con él, y por lo que sabia ella apenas se había visto un par de veces con Sasuke después de que el se fuera de Konoha y ninguno de los dos había mostrado mucho interés por el otro.

-bueno, bueno…chicos- Naruto se puso de pie, y comenzó a mover las haciendo señas para que le prestaran atención- estamos reunido hoy aquí.

Neji se golpeo la cabeza con la mano indicándoles a los otros que el rubio era un idiota, y las bajo hasta los cubiertos y abrió al fin los labios- Naruto no eres sacerdote.

-da lo mismo… la cosa es que los reuní hoy aquí para informarles quien será mi padrino de bodas- Neji y Kiba comenzaron a arreglarse las corbatas, Sasuke rogó a Kamisama que no fuese él el elegido por su amigo, sin embargo de nada sirvieron sus suplicas- bueno pues elegí a mi mejor amigo…Sasuke Uchiha.

Los presentes quedaron en blanco realmente no lo podían creer…Naruto era idiota o le pagaban por serlo, porque gratis ninguno de ellos daría ese espectáculo.

-¿Qué dices, que dijiste?- Sakura se tomo la cabeza con las manos-pero yo creí…eso no me lo habías informado- protesto la pelirrosa con algo de desconcierto a su novio.

-es que no creí que te molestara… ¿te molesto?- pregunto con nerviosismo.

Sakura movió la cabeza en señal de negación y sonrío falsamente.

-no me molesta, solo que no lo habíamos hablado.

-pero tu elegiste a la madrina- soltó Naruto arrugando los labios.

-hay una diferencia, tu si sabes a quien elegí…desde antes- Naruto hincho los cachetes en señal de que no la estaba oyendo.

-todo el mundo sabe quien va a ser la madrina incluso ella y no se lo has dicho aun ¿no es cierto Tenten?- la castaña asintió con la cabeza, pero luego al ver como la pelirrosa la fulminaba con la vista negó rápidamente- la cosa es que yo quería que fuera una sorpresa.

_Vaya sorpresa que nos diste_- dijo el inner de Sakura en su cabeza- tu cállate.

-¿ah?- Naruto no comprendía, si no le molestaba la situación ¿por qué lo hacia callar?

-perdón...no te hacia callar a ti-

-es su inner al que hacia callar, ya sabes esta un poquito loca-agrego Neji-y tiene debates mentales- Sakura le mostró los puños.

-¿y cuándo piensan casarse?-pregunto Kakashi, cambiando el tema.

-En una semana-respondió rápidamente Naruto casi sin pensarlo, Sasuke observo a Sakura y noto un poco oscurecida su vista aunque al instante ella sonrío demostrando lo contrario….y Ahora fue Sasuke el que se atoro con la comida, y no conseguía respirar por más que tosía y hacia un esfuerzo por votar lo que había en su garganta, de nada le valía y lo peor es que nadie parecía muy interesado en ayudarle…se puso de pie y corrió al baño, sus dos compañeros del ex equipo siete lo siguieron.

Se observo en el espejo del lavamanos, mientras su respiración comenzaba a volver a la normalidad…lucia más pálido de lo normal, y un poco ojeroso…observo a su alrededor y vio a Sakura golpeándole con levedad la espalda, mientras que Naruto le daba la impresión de que en cualquier instante comenzaría a comerse las uñas...

-mierda Teme me preocupaste- Naruto le sonrío, mientras Sakura parecía adquirir un semblante de tristeza con cada segundo que pasaba, eso le molesto y quiso compadecerse de ella pero luego recordó como había terminado todo entre ellos y en parte la odio pero por otra parte….aun la quería- voy a buscarte agua, no creo que quieras tomar del lavamanos, no te la recomiendo.

-Naruto, espera- Sakura quiso detenerle pero ya era tarde…Sasuke y ella estaban solos en el baño.

-¿Cómo te sientes?... ¿aun tienes el nudo en la garganta?-pregunto ella refiriéndose a la comida atorada, aunque después noto que "sus palabra" podían adquirir otro significado.

-desde hace un tiempo…si, pero realmente no valía la pena- Sakura trago duro-yo te quería-soltó sin ningún remordimiento- te comportaste como una zorra.

Sakura lo abofeteo, y luego se sentó en el suelo al igual que Sasuke había hecho segundos atrás.

-no me querías, nunca me quisiste- rebatió ella, restándole importancia a que el la había llamado zorra- y yo no estaba dispuesta a esperar toda la vida, también tengo necesidades, necesitaba sentirme querida, respetada…

-claro...Y como yo no te daba nada de eso- Sakura elevo los ojos.

-tu terminaste conmigo, ¿de que demonios hablas?-casi estuvo segura de que los demás oyeron eso, porque prácticamente lo grito.

-no me vengas con cosas, tu desapareciste…de un día para otro, no volvía a saber nada de ti.

-Maldito mentiroso-esta vez hablo en voz baja- lo que sucede es que a ti nunca te a importado nada.

Sasuke recostó con lentitud como si quemara su cabeza en el hombro de ella, y junto sus manos…mierda como le dolía saber que dentro de algunos días ella seria la mujer de otro y no de cualquiera sino de su mejor amigo, y era ese el único motivo por el que él no haría absolutamente nada por detener la boda.

-tu si me importas-confeso con la voz entrecortada.

* * *

_**Decidí dejar el capitulo hasta aquí, y en el próximo sabrán que ocurrió entre Sasuke y Sakura para que terminaran.**_

_**Mmm... También les informo que trate de hacer este capi mas largo (aunque igual no se note mucho es más largo que los dos anteriores) y que el próximo será más largo xd.**_

_**Desde ya muchas gracias a los que leyeron la historia…**_

_**Pero sobre todo darles las gracias a los que se toman la molestia y tiempo para dejar reviews…xd**_

_**Recuerden reviews es igual a motivación.**_

_**También les informo que estaré mas o menos actualizando mis historias cada una semana.**_

_**Ahh y a todo esto ¿con quien les gustaría que se quedara Sakura?....déjenme sus opiniones…**_

_**Bye **_

_**Bellauchiha1**_


End file.
